Chanyeol Missed Cheolseo
by blankzone
Summary: Masih tentang si jangkung dan artis favoritnya, hanya saja dalam konten yang lebih sederhana. [Chanbaek]


Aku, bagai goresan tokoh manga yang belum diwarnai.

Memang sehampa itu hidupku setelah Cheolseo memutuskan pamit dari dunia porno-pornoan lewat _Insta live_ singkatnya. Aku tahu, yang lebih kecewa disini adalah Kai, sebagai orang penyebar virus Cheolseo pertama kali. Tapi aku lebih kecewa, sungguh. Entahlah, seperti tidak punya gairah untuk apa-apa selain menunggu malaikat maut memanggil namaku.

Setelah aku dan Cheolseo _making out_ dalam mobilnya beberapa minggu lalu, kami tidak pernah saling memberi kabar lagi. Tepatnya, Cheolseo yang menghilang dan kemudian datang memberitahu kalau ia berhenti. Tunggu, aku tahu itu adalah pilihan bagus karena aku masih tidak rela jika Cheolseo tiba-tiba mengidap _AIDS_, tapi keputusannya terlalu mendadak.

AKU TIDAK SIAP! MAU JADI APA MALAM MINGGUKU?!

"Astaga, hatiku sangat sakit. Kenapa Cheolseo sangat kejam, huks."

Kai betulan menangis, tidak pernah kulihat wajah mesumnya semenderita itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya basa-basi, sebagai teman aku juga turut berduka. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu, kalau aku jauh lebih berduka karena Cheolseo juga ikut menghilang dari _real life_ku.

Aku merindukan Baekhyun, benar-benar, deh.

Sehun masuk ke kelas sambil mengancingi celana seragamnya dan refleks berhenti di depan kelas seperti orang dungu, mungkin si curut itu kaget kenapa tiba-tiba kelas buangan mendadak muram. Termasuk aku dan Kai yang duduk berdampingan sambil saling memberi _support_.

"_Yo, sup_."

Sebuah buku paket Fisika melayang ke dahi Sehun, bunyi pinggiran keras buku menghantam dahinya membuatku meringis.

"Diam kau, bangsat!" Teriak Kai seperti kerasukan sesepuh maung. "Kau habis menemui Pak Luhan?!"

"S-santai, tolol." Sehun balik menempeleng dahi Kai. "Bikin takut saja."

"Kau tahu apa?" Aku pun membuka suara saat Kai malah balik merengek seolah bayi piranha minta susu, "Cheolseo _resign_ dari perbokepan."

"HAPAH?!"

Dua menit kemudian, Sehun duduk disebelah Kai dan menangis bersama sambil berpelukan. Aku memegang pelipisku yang berdenyut, benar kata belalang Kungfu Panda, kalau kebanyakan nonton porno kegoblokannya bertambah parah hingga masuk ke pembuluh darah lalu dipompa oleh jantung dan dialirkan ke seluruh tubuh. Begitulah, aku tidak paham karena bukan anak IPA.

Tidak mau sakit kepalaku bertambah, aku bangkit keluar dari kelas tapi belum sampai ambang pintu Pak Luhan masuk dengan tingkat rotan tiga puluh sentinya.

"Duduk, Chanyeol."

"Santuy, Pak. Ini saya mau duduk, kok." Ucapku lalu duduk dibangku paling depan yang kebetulan pemiliknya absen.

Kemudian Pak Luhan berdiri dibalik podium kelas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk rotannya meminta perhatian. Aku menopang dagu malas, manatap wajah manis Pak Luhan yang kalau dilihat-lihat cukup membuat _horny_. Pantas saja Sehun bolak-balik menemui beliau, ahh andai saja aku boleh ikut bergabung.

_Threesome_ lebih baik, bukan?

Buku paket Bahasa Mandarin melayang selang dari tiga meja mengenai belakang kepalaku. Saat menoleh, kulihat Sehun sedang melotot sambil menggores lehernya dengan telunjuk seolah memberitahu, aku akan habis kalau terus berimajinasi tentang Pak Luhan yang terhentak-hentak.

"Hari ini, kelas tidak bermutu dan tidak bermoral ini akan kedatangan anggota baru." Kata Pak Luhan malas tapi tegas, sipit rusanya mendelik tajam dari balik kacamata minus. "Silakan masuk, sayang."

Aku mengerutkan dahi terheran-heran karena sehebat apa anggota baru itu sampai membuat Pak Luhan berubah lembut dan jadi menggemaskan. Pastinya pria tampan, karena bisa kudengar Sehun misuh-misuh dari meja belakang.

Samar-samar aku bisa mencium wewangian stroberi dari merek _body care_ _branded_ lalu disusul dengan sesosok malaikat bertubuh mungil dan.. _heol_ aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang akan terlihat bagus dalam balutan seragam membosankan tapi lelaki itu.. ANJING!

Aku menutup lubang hidungku dengan dua jari saat tidak sengaja melirik lingkar pinggulnya yang sempit dan ramping.

"Halo. Aku siswa pindahan dari Jepang, namaku Akio Aozora."

Meski rambutnya hitam, kulit wajah jauh lebih merona mengilap seperti gadis Jepang, poni menjuntai menutupi dahi sampai alis serta kacamata bundar yang seolah ingin menutupi identitas.

AKU CHANYEOL DAN AKU SEMBILAN BELAS! AKU SANGAT TAHU SIAPA LELAKI YANG BERDIRI SOK CANGGUNG DI DEPANKU INI, DASAR KAU BANGSAT!

"Aku juga punya nama Korea, teman-teman bisa memanggilku Byun Baekhyun atau kalau lebih nyaman dengan Akio, maka panggil saja Aki."

"_FUCK_, BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU TAHU SIAPA KAU!" Kai menggebrak meja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anggota baru itu.

"Kai, tolong bersikap sopan pada teman barumu." Luhan balas menunjuk dengan tongkat rotannya tapi tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi rusuh.

Sehun berdiri untuk menahan tubuh Kai yang sepertinya cukup marah dan ingin memperkosa Akio di depan kelas. Beberapa teman bangsatku yang lain malah langsung masturbasi dan sisanya bersorak sambil membuka baju untuk menambah keramaian. Kelas buangan ini sudah mirip pawai kemerdekaan saja.

Pak Luhan yang gampang depresi memilih keluar dari kelas tanpa peduli pada senyum miring Akio ketika menatapku dengan lidah yang terjulur keluar, seolah memberitahu, lidah itu akan melilit penisku sebentar lagi.

"Kai benar, _fuck_ Baekhyun! Aku tahu kau pasti kembali untukku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[tbc/end]**

**Author Notes:**

Jangan pernah capek sama aku ya.


End file.
